Ill Be Seeing You
by Angelic Ashes
Summary: Hermoine has long left the wizarding world behind and has moved into a standard muggle life. However, as she is working as a nurse she finds one of her patient's is one of the most unlikely people she ever thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, this is a new twist from my usual fanfics, I know. Enjoy

Sweeping into the patients room, Hermoine hummed a bit to herself as she changed out the empty bed. The muggle patient had been taken down to x-ray and she had just enough time to clean the room. Of course, muggles were everywhere because she was in a muggle hospital. A long nurses smock adorned her with dancing ponies on it. It was silent this time of year really, and in a small city you had little to no chance of running into anyone you knew.

"Anyone I know from the wizarding world, that is," she smiled to herself, straightening the bed before closing the door behind her. Walking down the hall she pushed her cart to rest behind the large desk and picked up a clip board.

"Feeding time for room three, Carol," the plump lady said to the trainee. Hermoine ticked off the chart, so close to going home, and yet so far to just staying here the rest of the evening. The patient in room number three hadn't been eating, and Hermoine had been damned in not getting that room. Carol, a young sinewy blonde with plump breasts and long legs, could have cared less if the man would eat or not. The plump nurse behind the desk, Angie let a hand com up to scratch through her fluffed auburne curls as the crows feet winced a moment before she slowly turned to Hermoine.

"Hermoine, would you be a dear-"

"I'll go check on him, Angie. Only on one condition," Hermoine replied, picking the tray up in the crook of one arm.

"Oh?"

"You buy me lunch tomorrow," she laughed a bit with Angie before walking down the hall and pausing to knock. No response. Entering she stuck her head in and realized the curtain was pulled for privacy, even with the door closed. Sneaking in she pulled the door shut behind her, quietly, and her small brown shoes made no noise as she made her way around the curtain.

Glancing about she had almost missed him sitting in the corner. He was facing away from her, in a soft comfy chair, stairing out the window into the darkening clouds.

"Good evening," she said cheerfully, placing the tray on the rolling desk for his bed, "better come eat, this food doesn't stay hot forever you know." She smiled, turning before it slowly faded. Hm, well now, no attempt had been made to get out of the chair.

"You have to help me to my bed, woman," he growled as she took a few steps closer. She was silent, she guessed, as she came around the corner to look him over. His profile was gorgeous, she imagined. Long lean forehead, stubbornly jutted chin, and full lips, almost too full on a man. Arrogant lips, her mother had called them. The one thing which did catch her attention was the long band of fabric wrapping around his eyes, concealing them. He was blind, or currently injured in his eyes. His hand shot out, open.

"Well? Come on, don't want me to starve now do you," he growled angrily, keeping his face facing the window, and the darkened light. Her hand clutched his, and his hands wrapped about her wrist, engulfing hers. He stood, not even taking note to lean upon her, and she gulped. All man, she said within herself. At almost six feet tall it took a lot for her to be intimidated, but he was around six five, perhaps an inch taller or shorter. She felt like a dwarf next to him, a dwarf perhaps whos pace was kicking up to a few more notches before he was pulling her towards the bed.

_He's blind! _she chided to herself _Quit drueling over his height and build and focus girl! _

"Right here," She said, taking his other hand in her own to place it upon the bed. He nodded, a curt nod and then turned, easing himself upon the linen covered mattress.

"That should be all," he growled, laying back upon the bed, his legs brought up easily.

"No, you need to eat, sir," Hermoine politely said before pulling his desk, which extended up and then over the bed to set his food in front of him.

"Wont. There's no point in eating, I don't want to get fat," he stuck that stubborn chin out more and Hermoine had an inkling it was done from habit.

"Fat? What fat! Its all muscle. You want to talk about fat, you should see how much ice cream I eat in one night when I'm alone," she laughed, opening the tray up, letting the smell drift to him. Truth be told, it wasn't all that bad, hospital food. Well, not when it was all you had to eat. She herself enjoyed her sweets, and it was a miracle she staid thin these days.

"At least you're alone by choice," he snarled before bending down a moment over his food, "What the hell is this?"

"Chicken fried steak, potatoes, and some steamed brocoli. Milk to drink."

"Not eating it," he replied, turning his head away from it.

"Don't be childish. Here, if you can't see, I'll help you eat. I'll feed you."

"I will not ever let a woman fee-" with that vowel still tripping from his mouth Hermoine shoved in a piece of steak. She smiled to herself, watching him choke a moment before subsiding and chewing a few moments before swallowing.

"See, not half bad," she said, smirking before cutting another piece.

"It tastes like shi-" another steak filled vowel, and with this the meal continued before he finally fell back against the pillow, the plate almost empty.

"Eat the brocoli, woman, I wont," he said before his hands rose, pushing the desk away. It was a bit ackward at first, she realized with him. She always expected for him to be watching her, but in truth with no muggles to really heal his eyes, or perhaps it was magic, he was stuck in his form. And the brocoli did look appealing. One bite wouldn't hurt.

"I have a name, you know," she said, taking a bite of brocoli. Heaven, she thought. It was around eight o'clock and god she was starving. Chewing and swallowing she smiled, standing and taking the tray with her. No, she would eat when she got home, "Nurse Hart," she said, smiling.

"Draconus Malfoy," he said. She was halfway turned before she looked back stunned. He was sleeping already, but this was Draco Malfoy? She had been away from the wizarding world for thirteen years, and this is how he had ended up? She herself had changed so much her voice wasn't even recognizable. Now that she was looking she smiled, how could she have mistaken those arrogant features.

"Nothing changes, does it Draco?" she said, chuckling as she walked from the room. Before shutting the door she looked back, only a moment. Fate was cruel, wasn't it. She had changed her name, her looks, and Draco had still weasled his way into taunting her life. No wonder the nurses didn't want to deal with him. Blind huh? Now this was an interesting turn of events indeed…

He dreamt of the nurse that night, the voice of a woman he had so longed to hear. The other nurses were so easy to manipulate. Put on a little gruff and they were scared witless. The one new one had tried being nice to him, but he couldn't see anything, and was damned if he was going to let a little flirtatious nurse rustle him into a flury. But for some reason he had felt an instant liking to this bossy little nurse. During the shovels of food he had tried hollering at her every which way and all through it she had talked of her life in a one-bedroom apartment with her cat named ginger.

Cussing was not tolerated, he imagined, in the muggle hospitals, but Draco didn't care. In his dream he had hollered at her, Nurse Hart, and then ended up taking her into his arms and just before his mouth closed over hers...the night nurse had come in, telling him to wake up for his vitals. He'd give them vitals. He was sure that his heart rate had gone up from six to eight o'clock that night.

She was familiar some how, but in his world of darkness he found that by only dreaming of the past was he good for. He dreamt of his days at Hogwarts mostly, and was curius as to what had happenned to all the filthy little mudbloods. Aw, better not say that too loud. For in fact, he was stuck in a muggle hospital with all the nurses scared of him. Well, all except for one...


	2. Mr Grouch

**A/N: Wow, one chapter, and two reviews! Sorry, but im actually impressed. Thanks so much!**

**luv sean faris: Draco? Blind forever? No, but Hermoine does have a secret..one which will hopefully become a bit more apparent in this chapter, or perhaps in the next.**

**Much Love!**

The tray shook a bit in her hands as she entered the room. Of course another day had her hair pulled up, away from her face. Those long bangs fell over her face, concealing her left side a bit but she perked up as soon as she saw him, once more facing the window.

**"**Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy," she said, smiling a bit and setting the tray upon his desk once more before walking over, holding her hand out. He, however, was inmoving and she stepped a bit closer, "Mr. Malfoy?"

"WOMAN! I'm sleeping!" he said, suddenly falling back onto the floor, limbs flailing. She laughed, not helping herself and looked down, chuckling still as she knelt down quickly, helping him stand up, her hand upon the small of his back as he once more towered over her.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I didn't know you were sleeping. It's rather hard when you-" she cut herself off abruptly.

"Go ahead, say it. When I'm blind all the time." He smirked, but she knew behind it he was wincing and probably screaming in his mind.

"Is it, well that is..will you be blind forever?" she paused as he sat upon the bed, letting his legs dangle over the edge.

"They don't know. I won't know until around a month from now, give or take. They'll be testing my eyes sure, but I wont know fully until my eyes had time to heal."

"What happened to them?"

"Magic," he chuckled, thinking she would see it as a joke. She frowned and wondered who had cursed Malfoy.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, think you can learn how to feed yourself?" she asked, taking his large hand within her own she ignored the sizzle which slowly seered up her arm and down her spine. She placed the fork within it and then let it dangle over the food.

"I can do it, woman!" he growled, whipping his hand away before bringing it back to stab over the plate. She smirked, moving the plate until he finally speared a cooked carrot, "See?" a large bite was given and she shrugged.

"Well, I imagine since you can do that I'll let you eat on your own for once. Want the t.v. on?"

"Nah, muggle events don't interest me," he quickly took a bite of a lopsided potatoe cube and never even noticed his slip.

"Hm, well then the window open for a bit?"

"Too cold."

"A trip to the bathroom?"

"Don't have to pee."

"Well then, I'll see you on my rounds tonight. Nurse Garza will help you the rest of the day." With that she pulled the curtain behind her, took a quick glance back and laughed quietly to herself as he reached for the milk, splashing a bit over his shirt, cursing.

Would he be blind forever?

"Will he be blind forever?" she said, leaning back a bit in the chair. The nurses lounge smelt of coffee, left over donuts, and whatever food snuck in. A few chairs covered the tiled floor and ten lockers aligned one wall. Coffee mugs adorned one wall, calendars and schedules the other.

"Who? Mr. Grouch?" Angie asked. She shrugged, sipping at her black coffee, "The doctors honestly don't know. All they know is they're quite sure they've never seen anything like this. It seems to be getting worse, his eyes. But, they honestly don't know. Why? Take a liking to him?"

"Haha, funny. If I take a liking to him, shoot me," Hermoine said, standing and rising out her mug.

"Give me the gun, cause hunny. You're going down."

"Hand me that," he said, pointing towards the towel at the sink.

"Get it yourself, lazy britches," she replied, straightening his bed as he growled from his post at the darkened window.

"You should feel sorry for me. You know-"

"Should, is the key word. You can do a lot more by yourself than the other people give you credit for."

"Oh? Well, I can't see, so what can I do but sit here all day?"

"You can buy books on c.d. you know. You can also get brail books, with little bumps and things."

"Books. I used to know a girl who loved books. Quite the snotty little brat-"

"And I bet she was smart. And ate guys like you for breakfast."

"Nah, I was a simply snack," he came to stand behind her a moment, placing a hand upon her shoulder to steady himself.

"Nurse Hart. I know I'm such a grouch, but there's something I want to do."

"Oh? I refuse to let you grope me. Blind or not," she chuckled, turning and holding his hand within her own.

"Can I, touch your face?"

"My face!" she brought her own hand from his to touch over it.

"I can't see you, and I have this image. I want to know what you look like."

"Well, I.." but his hand was already rising, those fingers brushing along that long cheek. His tongue came out to lick over his lips as she closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of his fingers running across her face. He traced her eye lids, the arch of her brow, and then her nose. Finally his fingers dipped to her lips, tracing over first the top and then his thumb lingered over the bottom. He smirked a moment, but it quickly faded as his hand slowly began to run up her left cheek when reality snapped back in.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, the time!" she looked at the clock, stepping away suddenly and turning from him.

"Nurse Garza will be in here a moment," and with that she rushed out, leaving him dumb struck in her wake. She rushed down the hall, finally making it to the nurses lounged with her hand coming up to hold the left side of her face. He would have remembered, she was sure. It was all coming back, the flashes of the accident, and how she had left the wizarding world.

He had almost touched upon her that small part of her she had forgotten. The witch within, her hand came up, stirring the tea without touching it as a head ache began to form. He had almost found out she was Hermoine Granger, the witch who had been hiding all these years…

**A/N: I know, I know. It's a tad boring. I'll kick it up a notch or two. Remember, Hermoine has a secret and is running. The question is..will she return to the wizarding world and will it be with or without him? Hehe, I know, I win. Anywhoo. **

**The next chapter: Hermoine and Draco's first romantic encounter. Draco is slowly becoming less of a grouch! Yay.**


	3. Live On

**A/N: Well, here it is the next chapter. Updating early, I know. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I am really loving this story.**

**Luv Sean Ferris: Hermoine's secret is slowly evolving I know! Thanks for the wonderful review, and you better be updating soon too!**

**To all the rest of my reviewers, thanks so much! I am going to be adding a ton of fluff to this thing! So, be warned:D**

Darkness was all he had known for so long, when the blindfold had come off he had blinked instantly, the light seeping through his eye lids had been enough, but with his eyes open it was a burn more or less. The one nurse let a hand rest on his shoulder as the doctor held open his eye, a small white light shining into it in his blanket of white.

"Hm, it's looking good," the doctor said, but Draco frowned.

"Just tell me, damn it. It's not improving is it? It's worsening," he growled, and the doctor and nurse both simultaneously sighed.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy. I'm afraid, you may never regain your sight."

**DRACOS ROOM**

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermoine asked stepping into the room cheerfully. However, the sight of the untouched food had her grimacing, turning to look at him. He was standing today, facing the window, his blindfold removed, but facing away she couldn't see his face or profile.

"Woman, I'm not hungry. And damn it, but I want to be left alone," he growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest stubbornly. She approached, slowly and quietly before leaning forward a bit to stare up into his eyes. Grey, no color in the iris; No green like she remembered.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to eat-"

"Damn it woman!" he reeled, gripping her arm so tightly it turned an instant red around his vice-like grip. He looked out, not down at her, unsure of her height, she imagined.

"Mr. Malfoy, let go of me," she replied, trying to wrench from his grip.  
"Why am I condemned like this? I used to be a wizard you know. I used to outwit even the senseless Harry Potter," he shook his head, letting her arm go instantly, turning from her, "But damn it look at me now. Look at this, I'm blind. I see nothing but white. There's nothing for me to return to. I will die here in this hospital. Like the senseless little bastard I am."

"Die here?" she laid her right hand upon his upper arm as he faced away from her.

"The wizarding world expelled me," he growled, shaking his head before turning from her to walk to the bed, falling upon it. She followed as always, checking to make sure the door was closed so that no one was going to hear their conversation.

"They expelled me because of who I am. I was a wizard you know, like I said. My father was killed around a year ago. And I'll be damned but all those little Harry Potter lovers followed me around, waiting for an excuse to lock me up. Well, worse came to worse and here I am, blind in a muggle hospital, talking to a muggle nurse who doesn't know anything about my world. That is why I'll say I'd rather die here then be sentenced to an asylum for the crazy people around here."

Hermoine's heart wrenched within her. All this time she had been his enemy, and had been cut off from her own world. Now here he was, smack dab in the middle with her. But his situation was worse off, more emotional turmoil. Her fingers slowly rose, perhaps on their own accord, and brushed the side of his face once, twice, before finally her hand cupped the right side and then the other rose, framing his face in her smaller hands.

"There is still things to live for," she said softly, a smile overcoming her features. A shiver ran over him a moment, or was it over her before she was leaning forward, closing the distance between them. He sighed, or perhaps she did. All she knew was that she inches away when her hues closed, his long closed and waiting as their lips brushed ever so slightly, once twice, before locking.

**There you are! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be a bit more, well, eventful. Although, I do consider this one a huge leap.**

**Much love! Have a sexy day! Xo Xo**


	4. Truth

**A/N: Aw Yes, here we are once more. Well, her secret seems to be evolving into everyone's mind, but only I hold the ultimate plot -evil laugh- Ok, Im done. Anyways, Draco sight is currently in the balance, and only I know the answer to that as well -evil cackle- ok, now I'm seriously done. **

**Tori-Kit- Wow, thanks for the awesome review! As far as ideas go, well i have plenty. It's simply getting to them that takes awhile.**

**rizahawkeye21****-but if he wasn't blind, the storyline wouldn't be as interesting. Sigh, oh well, after this chapter it'll come out. However, I have plans for his blindness -evil grin-**

**justpassingby- It is, actually. I read the story in my library and thought..hm, a Harry Potter with Draco blind, and what not, interesting.**

**And of course thanks to the rest of my reviewers! And now to our story…as I remember Hermoine had just told Draco he had things to live for, and now we find them locked in a kiss..**

His arms wrapped about her waist, pulling her body more between his legs before one hand slowly trailed up as that kiss depended. It lingered over her neck, cupping the side and pulling her closer as all those emotions ran through him.

"Nurse Hart?" a voice called from the doorway. They quickly parted, Draco rather reluctant but Nurse Hart apparently didn't skip a beat.

"I'll be right with you," she said, walking away from his bed. He was left, alone with nothing but the taste of her lips upon his. Well, it wasn't that bad of a start, he chided.

"Way to go, way to go.." he muttered before falling back upon the bed.

**NURSES LOUNGE**

So, it was a kiss, no big thing right? I'll be fine, Hermoine chided in her head. It was a spur of the moment thing, never to happen again. The one problem was that no matter how much coffee she drank his taste lingered. It was a kiss, no tongue, no promises, but damn those thoughts had gone through her mind. She was as giddy as a school girl, and didn't know how she was going to face him again.

"Heard Mr. Grouch is toning it down with you. Or is he?" Angie asked as she walked in, a smug look on her face.

"Word gets around."

"Not hard, in a unit of just seven women," Angie took a seat across from Hermoine, batting at her graying hair in front of her eyes, "Besides. I do believe it's a good thing you've got someone lined up. Its about time you got your act together. You still have unfinished business Hermoine, back in the other world." Angie was the only one to know about Hermoine. When she had been hired on she wasn't trusting at first, but finally told Angie that she could do things twice as fast as some of the other nurses. Like making beds, for example. Magic made things so much easier.

"He's a patient. And I have a past with him Angie."

"I know. You told me, and being of a sister who is a witch, I do know very much about the Malfoy family tradition."

"So tell me, what would you do?"

"I thought it was just a little kiss?" Angie smiled over the rim of her coffee mug.

"It was. Well, I think it was. I don't know. I hope it was, because if it isn't I'll end up telling him who I am," Her hand rose, tracing over the left side of her face.

"I do believe you should tell him anyways. He's running, you say, from his own world too. Perhaps, with both of you.."

"Don't even think it," she replied, standing and washing out her mug.

"Aw, but tell me, what color?"  
"What color for what?"  
"The bridesmaid gowns?" Angie smirked as Hermoine laughed before turning to make her way back to Draco's room.

**DRACO'S ROOM**

"Nurse Hart, hand me that pillow, will you."

"Look, just because I kissed you doesn't mean I'm going to grovel at your feet," she replied, placing her hand on her hips as he stood from the bed, taking the pillow with him before walking, calculating the steps of course, to the chair in front of the window.

"Ok, whatever. Tell me, what is it like tonight? My eyes aren't burning, so the sun has gone down, but it must be quite close to darkness by now."

She approached, her own hues looking out over the orange streaked sky which was slowly fading over the busy city.

"Its almost dark now, but there's still a bit of orange and red. I can see the stars a bit off from the horizon."

"Nurse Hart, tell me your first name," he said, standing and holding out his hand to rest upon her shoulder before his other rose, cupping the right side of her face, clumsily brushing away the strands of hair in front of her face.

"I…" she took a deep breath in before her mind slowly reeled against her heart.

"Come on, my name is Draco Malfoy, and it's a pleasure to meet-" his words cut off as her mouth claimed his once more. This time his hand arose, cupping her neck before sliding upwards to cup her soft face.

She knew the moment his fingers slid over the scar which spread from the corner of her eye down to drizzle along her cheek and end just short of her pink lips. He paused, pulling back, eyes opening in puzzlement.

"What is this?" he asked as his fingers traced over it, tracing it as her own hues lowered.

"My scar, my mark. I'm a witch, and Draco Malfoy, you would know me better as-"

"Hermoine Granger," he stepped back, anger filling his eyes.

"Nurse Hart, if you please. The muggles don't know me here-"

"What do I care! You were here, the entire time. A witch, a mud blood at that!"

"Don't you dare say those words to me, or I'll do more than blind you, Malfoy!"

"Aw, so it's back to Malfoy hm?" he growled, leaning against the wall, his temper contorting his body to a straight up and down angle.

"I was going to tell you sometime, perhaps tonight. Or perhaps before I kissed you. I simply didn't know it was going to happen. If you had known, you wouldn't have done anything differently."

"I wouldn't have kissed a filthy mud blood," he angrily spat. She herself was appalled to realize tears were swimming in her eyes.

"I'll leave you be then," she replied before rushing from the room, tears streaming down her face.

**I know, I know, I'm evil. I'm sorry, but I wanted the chapter to go on for a bit longer..just a bit. The next chapter will be bringing in the wizarding world more. And Draco and Hermoine's problems are going to finally be put forth in the open soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Have a Sexy Day!**


	5. Stories

**A/N: I know, I was evil the last chapter..I'll be better, I promise..or not..thanks for the awesome reviews! Another quick chapter probably, I think the next will be twice is long, a better way to get more reviews perhaps. Thanks for all of the support!**

She ignored him for a few days, and boy was he glad. Of course he had kissed her, and was damn offended by the fact she was a mudblood. He would kiss a muggle, no problem, perhaps even sleep with a muggle, but never those mutts of his past life. Well, past life meaning mutts of the wixarding world. Hermione Granger, he spat almost to himself as he stood at the window, hands stuck into his hospital thin pants.

The door opened, a swish of the curtains and the nurse let his tray off before straightening his bed and retreating. Aw yes, none spoke to him for some reason. She had probably shared the entire event with the hospital.

"Mr. Malfoy, your food is on your desk," the nurse said, "And later on the night nurse will be on to check on you. Anything I can get you?"

My sight, he thought inwardly. No, he didn't need anything from the terrified quiet nurse. He was pitying himself, he realized and straightened a bit. Shaking his head he listened to her steps leave before he let his head fall forward against the cool glass, his breath fogging it as his breath blew out in a sigh. Within minutes his dreams began..

_Walking along the path into the cauldron shop a few brought their hands up in greeting, but other than that most of the people eyed him, whispering to one another. The name of his father arose easily and he let his head stay level to the ground. Tom the innkeeper didn't even look at him as Draco made for the stairs. They creeked all the way up, and with the silence of the tavern he knew that all the eyes were for him._

_At the top he walked down the hall, leaving the people to chatter behind him, the sounds were all quiet now and he paused, turning to the unmarked door on his left, knuckles arosem to knock upon the door but it opened easily._

_"Come in, Young Master Draco," a deep voice said. He stepped inward and was instantly blinded by a flash, knocked back with a blast of white. His insides were burning it seemed, and no matter how much he sought to think of a counter curse his mind was bank._

_"Mudbloods, they will control you now Draco. You'll be undone by them, and in the end, you'll belong to one" the voice laughed and as mush as he strived to open his eyes he couldn't..he was simply falling..listening to that voice._

_"Mudbloods will control you..and you will belong to one..and the one will undo you. Until then, I curse you! Adva Kadavra!" He shook, controting inthe agony before-_

"MALFOY?" Hermoine was there, shaking him as he lay on the floor. His eyes shot open, looking into the blank whiteness, she was sure but she was terrfied. He had been screaming and shaking his head back and forth.

"Get away!" he said, scooting quickly back. She arose, that back rimrod straight.

"Fine, I was there to help. Your food is on the desk, and I'm the night nurse this eve. If you need anything, you know how to call me."

"I can simply apparate-"

"And end up in the street, go for it, Malfoy."

"Look, Hermione-"

"Don't, I'm through with all this. I'm doing my job, and as of tommorrow I'm transfering to the other hospital." She turned, getting ready to exit the room when he said from behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a mudblood. I'm just. Damn it, why does this have to be so hard?" he brought his hands up to rake through his hair as he let those useless eye lid themselves.

"You're sorry? No, Malfoy, you'll never change."

"Look, a lot has happenned in the past seven years in the wizarding world. Ever since that dance-"

"Dont even bring that up again. That was our seventh year at Hogwarts."

"But that kiss, how can you forget that?" he stepped forward, letting his arms come out.

"I haven't forgotten it, I remember it quite clearly. I also remember you ran off with Pansy Parkinson soon after that."

He chuckled, "I was actually out with Crabbe and Goyle. But the story of being with a girl was better than with my goons. But, look about earlier. I just, I'm stuck here Hermione as I've said, and i can't do anything. You're the first person, or thing for that matter, I've actually been semi-getting attached to. But when I was blinded, I was told.." he took a deep breath in and she was suddenly there, taking his hand.

He smiled at the feeling of their figners lacing together and her leading him to the bed, there she let him sit before the bed dipped beside him.

"I was summonned, from my fathers estate, to the Leaky Cauldron. Of course, there was directions to a room and I figured it was simply my father's friends, calling upon the Draco Malfoy descendant. Well, I went there, ignoring all the rumors and whispers surrounding my father's death, and I found a trap, really. All I remember is a blinding light, a deep voice which.." he took a deep breath in, "said that a mudblood would be my undoing. They would make me belong to them, and I was cursed. They tried the unforgivable curse, but somehow, I survived. It was as if I was falling, and then I woke up here, I dont know how many days later."

"So, I haven't been there, but how did your father die?" Hermione asked, her hands sqeezing his a bit.

"Nobody honestly knows. They say it was Harry's followers, or Harry himself. Honestly, some think it was even Voldemort," he shrugged, "Tell me, why did you run? All these years, I heard that the great Hermione Granger had disappeared from the wizarding world. Of course, I thought she still looked like a geeky little nerd from Hogwarts who I kissed at the ball our seventh year."

"Our seventh year, wow, it seems like ages ago. I wanted to be a teacher, you know.I wanted to return to Hogwarts, or some teaching school. Perhaps visit Viktor Krum," she chuckled as his frown deepened, "However, I was just deciding what to do when Harry contacted me one time. He said he wanted to get together some time, you know, perhaps as a date. I sent an owl back with a maybe as a response and let it go. He showed up on my door step a few weeks later and we went out together. This was around the time that Voldemort was growing stronger, and so we limited our time together."

She stood now, pacing the room a bit, "However, one eve we decided that a walk within the park would be fun, no harm or foul. We were attacked, Harry and I. I never saw them, hooded and masked, and well, worse came to worse and I tooka hit, mortifying the left side of my face. Harry left me there, his own wounds less than mine, but he came back with help. No one has been able to fix it, and you'd think that a nerd like me could figure it out. But no, weeks faded into months and we couldnt find a cure. Harry moved on to date others, and I moved on from the wizardign world."

"I was taunted everywhere, and people laughed at how I knew everything except how to fix this scar," She stood before him, "I left it behind because the human world was more accepting of me. Can you believe that?"

"Yes, because I'm as blind as you are scared. Can you believe that Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy is blind? A joke, I know, " he lowered his head, but felt as her hand slowly were taken with hers, laced together.

"Shall we be jokes together? We need to return to our world, Draco. We need to find who did this to you."

"Hermione, one thing..." he said, those colorless hues turning to her general direction.

"Yes?"  
"Kiss me." And she did.

**A/N: Aw, there we are. And there are the stories, of course, you must realize Hermoine's still has a bit more to it, but only I am holding this information..-smirk- Thanks for all the awesome reviews. And I updated quickly!**

**  
Have A Sexy Day!**


End file.
